


【卡带】说谎

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火卡X战犯土&私设、OOC都有，照常文笔渣渣，请自行避雷&基本都是肉沫，前中期有刀，后面是He





	【卡带】说谎

世间最大的不公，是恋人之间的不平等。一方钟情，一方爱的单薄。

 

这是几年后卡卡西才发现的事情。他没有任何立场去批判和指责宇智波带土，一切只是他一厢情愿。

 

在四处漏风的小木屋里，相互交缠的两具躯体晃出潋滟的画面，男人们粗重的喘息声盈满小屋。下身的交合处早已是湿漉漉的，从圆滑的臀线滴下来的爱液，被身下仅铺的一层白色床单吸收、晕开。

半新不旧的床单被带土紧紧抓着，极力承受和忍耐这场欢愉。他只盼望卡卡西能早一点结束，也许他想结束的不止是这场欢爱。

他想结束的是和卡卡西这种不伦不类的关系，或者，是他自己的命。

 

——————————————————

带土的房子很简陋，从外面看起来就是个四四方方的盒子，除了有一个能进出的门什么都没有。连那张白色的床单也是带土在河里洗澡时，从河面上飘过去的。

 

从牢狱出来后，带土无处可去。

作为带土的挚友，卡卡西一开始邀请他住在自己家里，他婉拒了。带土只身一人来到宇智波的族地，看到一片狼藉也没有多大触动，只是找了一个靠近河流的地方，用木遁搭了一个小屋做了自己的家。

白天为木叶做白工，晚上回来席地而睡。带土很兴庆有柱间细胞，不吃不喝也可以生存下去，即使他早就不想活了。想起战后的最后判决让带土觉得讽刺，有功绩的佐助被流放，而他一个首战犯却被留在木叶哪里都不许去。

不过对他来说这也许是最好的审判结果，能活着赎罪总好过坐穿牢底。

他每个白天都认认真真的工作，他喜欢有事情做的感觉，晚上只能在黑漆的木盒子里卷成蠕虫等待曙光。

有光，就有希望。他想。所以他厌极了黑夜。

 

卡卡西知道带土去了宇智波族地，也知道带土自己搭了个小木屋，也知道带土每天都在努力的做工。但这一切也都是从暗部嘴里报告出来的。

自带土从牢里出来后卡卡西再也没见过他。

其实卡卡西完全可以过去寒暄几句，问一问最近过的好吗，住的还习不习惯，缺不缺什么东西……

可他只是坐在火影办公室里每天淡淡地问暗部一句今天宇智波带土情况怎么样。每天听着暗部忍者汇报重复的答案。

日复一日。

偷闲的时候，卡卡西站在宽大的办公室窗口，就算是知道在这里望不到带土的小木屋，但也在想象那里会是什么样子。看着街面行走的人，想象带土会不会出现在这里。

月复一月。

 

和平的日子总会让人觉得过得很快。这一年的冬天来临了，木叶下了一整夜的雪。卡卡西在水汽浓重的窗户前一如既往的摸鱼，突然看到了一个黑色的人影。

他使劲擦了擦玻璃上的水汽，虽然很远，但他知道那是宇智波带土。他好像也在望向这边，看出这些的卡卡西激动的心脏狂跳……

只是远远的看上一眼，就足够相思成疾。

 

那一夜他敲开了带土的门……

 

两人滚上床单是多么顺理成章的事。旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土之间没有那么多的话，只是看着对方就足够让空气升温。卡卡西握起带土的手，他没有拒绝；他去亲吻带土的唇，也没有拒绝。扑倒他，对他上下其手，进入他，占有他，一切都是那么的顺其自然。

卡卡西觉得自己在做梦，做着一场与带土交欢的春梦。屋里很黑，卡卡西看不清带土的脸，但又湿又软的小穴一直在被自己抽插。他怕他身下的人不是宇智波带土，一直叫着他的名字，卡卡西只能从对方的喘息和呻吟声中去确定，和他共翻云雨的是谁。

一场欢爱过后，两人依偎在一起，这时卡卡西才觉得好冷。

他知道如果提出让带土跟他住，带土还会拒绝，但这么冷的冬天，就算是有柱间细胞不会生病，但也会感觉不好受吧。

该给带土置办些东西。

 

第二天卡卡西拿着储物卷轴来到这，才发现带土的小屋有多简陋。门外晾的床单是带土唯一的家当。

卡卡西一一搬出东西，一件一件的塞到带土的小屋里。

带土夜晚回来后，看到屋里满满当当的家具和物品，还有坐在矮桌前喝着热茶的卡卡西，并没有表现出多少情绪。

他只是坐下来喝着卡卡西递过去的热茶，默默地吃着矮桌上的红豆糕。

在带土吃完，舔着手指上的碎屑时，卡卡西靠了过去。

一个浅尝辄止的吻导致后面一发不可收拾。

厚重的棉被盖住二人脖子以下的部分，但上下起伏的弧度掩盖不了他们的行为。

借着昏暗的烛光，卡卡西看到了带土潮红的脸颊，心中欢喜。忍不住一遍又一遍的吻上他的唇，下身时而轻时而重捣着温热的后穴，召唤着带土欢愉的声音和眼泪。

 他们之间没有一句情话，但足以让卡卡西感到幸福。他和带土无声的交往悄然揭开帷幕，这个木屋成为了他们爱的巢穴。

 

卡卡西留宿了一晚，带土要出门时把他叫醒了。

卡卡西握住他冰凉的手，“怎么这么凉？”

“今天冷。”带土淡淡的回答。

今天的确很冷，卡卡西窝在被窝里不想起床。他依旧抓着带土的手，给他暖着。过了好一会，带土说要迟到了，才挣脱开卡卡西走掉。

六代目火影大人也要迟到了，本还想再懒一会，但带土不在竟会觉得冷清，最终还是起床了。

加班到深夜就是他迟到的惩罚。卡卡西再回到带土的小木屋时，发现里面如之前般空空如也，只有那张床单和一盏烛灯。带土窝在床单上和衣而睡，听到动静迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，看到卡卡西惊讶的神色也只是淡淡的说了一句：“我习惯了。”

卡卡西没有说什么，只是从储物卷轴里拿出一套棉被，盖在带土身上，自己也钻了进去，“我怕冷。”

 再一晚上，卡卡西过去的时候，带土把之前的被子也拿了出来，在小木屋里铺了两张睡铺，但卡卡西依旧钻进了带土的被窝，与他耳鬓厮磨做着不可描述的事情。

 卡卡西觉得这个春天来的特别早，村子里粉色的樱花开的铺天盖地。他去山中花店买了一束百合，来到琳的墓地，看到带土不知道从哪里采来的小花，小心翼翼的插在墓前的花瓶里。

他总是能在这时候看到带土眼里更多的动容。每次为琳扫墓的时候。

战后的带土神情、语态和行为都一直淡淡的，他说习惯了简陋的小木屋，习惯了日复一日的生活状态。卡卡西想让带土习惯身边有他，就算是没有多少喜怒哀乐也无所谓。

只有每个夜晚，他进入带土体内的时候，才会看到他更多的表情。或害羞，或难耐，或迷情。

不然平时总一副和睡颜般安静的神情会让卡卡西患得患失。

 

和平安静的日子如细水长流，不知不觉过了几年。

带土的小木屋依旧简陋，夏日只有那张半新不旧的白色床单和一盏昏暗的烛灯。

卡卡西发现带土讨厌黑暗，就算睡觉也会点着灯。第二天天一亮就会醒，在河边简单的洗漱后就去做工了。

卡卡西有时会留宿在带土家里，除了红豆糕和三色丸子卡卡西不会再拿来其他东西。因为每次都不知道被带土扔在了哪里。

在他依旧去店里买红豆糕的时候，被一个慌慌张张的女生撞了满怀。女生抬起头满眼的惊慌失措，如同被吓到的小鹿，连声说着“对不起”。卡卡西却惊讶她的容貌像极了带土。

黑发黑眼，忽闪忽闪的大眼睛和带土小时候如出一辙。清秀的脸庞是带土没有毁容的模样。

有一刻他以为带土是不是学了鸣人的色诱术，眉眼弯弯的说着“没关系”。后来仔细一想带土怎么会干这么无聊的事情，收起笑容拎着红豆糕离开了。他没有看到女孩如红苹果一般的脸颊望向他的背影，直到看不见。

 

卡卡西来到带土家，依旧瞧着带土慢悠悠吃红豆糕的样子，感觉自己在投食小动物。

“带土，我今天在店里遇到一个女孩，长得很像你。怎么说呢，像是你的妹妹一样。”

“是吗？”带土依旧淡淡的，不过卡卡西的话他还是听进去了，他没有兄弟姐妹，如果真有个妹妹的话会是什么样子？

“她，漂亮吗？”

“嗯，很漂亮。”卡卡西看着带土的脸说。宇智波都很漂亮。带土的眼睫毛像黑色的蝴蝶翅膀，每眨一下都能在卡卡西心里翻出海啸。

汹涌的洪水，自然是扑向承受灾难的人。卡卡西亲吻带土的额头、发顶，最终吻上他的唇，扑到他。隔着衣服抚摸身体每一寸结实的肌肉，双手抚上他的胸膛，搓着两点红缨，大腿习惯性的挤进带土的双腿，摩擦他的私处。直到可爱的乳尖撑起衣物，下身撑起帐篷，难耐的摆动着腰，卡卡西才褪去带土的衣服，分开他的双腿，挑逗他的下身。

他喜欢带土因为他而动情的模样，一脸难耐的表情张嘴呻吟着，双腿紧紧圈住他的腰，自己扭动腰胯寻求舒服。

卡卡西对他的表情、声音、一举一动，尤其是紧紧裹住他的小穴又软又热，迷恋不已。他只想给带土更多，更多更多的欢乐。他知道带土被顶哪里更舒服，用什么力道最好，什么时候能让他解放，既感到高潮了还想要。

他把带土的身体摸得一清二楚，即使他平时表现的再淡薄，但原始的欲望一旦被开发出来，就会无处遁形。

这几年卡卡西和带土夜夜承欢，在名为爱巢的带土的家里。每次完事后，卡卡西像只餍足的猫，抱着带土沉沉睡去。

两天后，卡卡西才知道那名和带土长相类似的女子是小国的一名忍者，和其他国家的一些忍者们一起来木叶村交流学习的。

今天是六代目火影该跟他们一起参观木叶文化的日子。女子见到卡卡西，先是惊讶了一声说“是你？”然后红着脸跟他搭话。

女子意外的健谈，活泼开朗的性格也很像带土年少的时候。卡卡西看着也就与鸣人他们大不了几岁的女孩，客气的回答她的问题，偶尔笑着听她讲话。站在一旁的小樱却不知为何，脚下的石板路开始出现裂缝。那女孩一个不小心被翘起的石板绊了一跤，扑在卡卡西的怀里……

这一幕被搬着东西路过的带土撞见。

卡卡西下意识的推开女子，紧张的望向带土那边，却看见他只是挂着一副释然的淡淡的笑容。

卡卡西心里凉了半截。

他没有马上去质问带土，刚刚那个笑容是什么意思。但心里却像是塞了一块大石头，压的呼吸都困难。

 

晚上卡卡西来到带土的小木屋，依旧是一盏灯一张布一个人。

突然感觉到他站在这个空间仿佛是多余的那个，卡卡西过了这几年才明白，他根本就没有走进带土的心里。

 

“我今天见到那个女孩了。”

 

“是很好看。”

 

“看的出她喜欢你。”

 

“她，和你很般配。”

 

“你该有个妻子，有个家，卡卡西。”

 

为什么会这么轻易的笑着说出这些话，他们在一起这么多年就不是恋人、家人吗？

卡卡西后知后觉明白了带土会允许他靠近是来自他的不拒绝，而非喜欢。

带土会把眼睛给他，会把命给他，心爱的女孩托付与他，就连梦想都会寄予他……

唯独，不会把自己给他。

 

宇智波带土不爱旗木卡卡西。

 

卡卡西一直都知道带土喜欢的是琳，一直都没有改变。他没有奢望过带土对琳的感情能给他一样的，但把他当成无所谓的物品可以随意推给他人的态度，真的让卡卡西心灰意冷了。

 

“带土，别说了……”

 

“我会好好考虑的。”

 

他一如既往笑的温柔，眉眼弯弯，一副宠溺的模样都要透穿黑色的口罩。

 

从那天后，卡卡西再也没有来过小木屋。

带土也回到了刚到这里的时候，过着苦行僧般的日子。

白天为木叶做白工，晚上在黑漆的木盒子里卷成蠕虫等待曙光。

只是不知为何夏日的夜晚怎会这样冷，比那个冬天还要冷。

在那个白茫茫恬静的街道，远远的望了一眼火影楼，感叹着儿时的梦想。夜晚卡卡西竟来到他这里。

他许久没有见到卡卡西了，有时看向火影岩，看到卡卡西的头像，心中有着些许欣慰。

那一夜他没有拒绝卡卡西，也许是真的觉得太冷，两人只是相互取暖。也许是因为卡卡西的靠近让他感到有些高兴，他这样的一个人还会有人亲近让他心中雀跃。

带土翻来覆去睡不着。自从卡卡西走后，他一直失眠。每天都是天朦朦亮他才有点困意。

今夜索性不睡了，带土跳到河里洗起了澡。

 

站在树上的卡卡西突然觉得自己成了偷看美人洗澡的登徒子。

那日走后他的确没有再去过带土的小屋，却总耐不住心中的牵挂，站在树上隐藏气息远远看着。看着那个方盒子，想象着带土就在里面。

所以今天看到这一幕纯属偶然。

带土就算是毁容也是个宇智波。

且不说他长得怎么样，身材如何。就自身带的那股融合各种复杂因子的独特气质就能让人无法自拔。

怪今晚的月色过于皎洁，带土的一举一动都被卡卡西尽收眼底。

 

河流的表面只刚刚盖过臀线，带土双手捧起一捧水扑在自己的脖子，水线沿着修长的脖颈流下，过肩的水流过脊背滑向腰间，最后没入臀缝……

清洗了一会后，带土开始不停地洗脸，然后看到他自己把手伸到后面，抬起臀插入中指急切的抽插着，嘴里不停的喊着：“卡卡西，卡卡西……”

 

卡卡西站在树上看到这一切，眼睛里都在发光，不再犹豫直接跳到树下。

听到声音的带土猛然回头看向林间暗处，大问一声“是谁”。却惊恐的发现从黑暗中冲出来的人却是卡卡西。

来不及去捡河边的衣服，带土转身只想到逃。但在水中走路总是慢的，卡卡西踩着水面冲过去抓住了他的胳膊，另一只手擒住另一边的肩膀，直接把人摁在水里。紧接着深吸一口气俯下身亲上带土的嘴唇，在水中接着这湿湿的吻。

河面平静了几十秒，一阵水花扬起，二人破出水面，带土推开卡卡西。

“咳咳咳，你这是做什么？”

“带土，我听到了。你在喊我的名字。”

带土的身体微微僵硬了一下，又恢复到平时淡薄的样子，“那又怎样。”

“带土，我在你心里究竟是什么，请告诉我。你有没有喜欢过我，求求你告诉我。”

今晚的月亮太过明亮，带土看着浑身湿透狼狈至极的白发男人没了平日的悠哉、慵懒和温和，仅剩下悲哀的神情，扯疼了带土的心。

他是一个烂人。扰乱了忍界，挑起了大战，害死了老师和师母，还杀了那么多人。他连死的资格都没有，凭什么好好活着！

所以他和卡卡西一开始就是错的！

自己自私自利贪恋那么一点点温情，把本是前途美好一片光明的卡卡西拖下水。

这么多年了，该结束了。

如果不是那个女孩的出现，自己都没有勇气斩断这一切，所以，这是警示也是机会。

带土对上卡卡西的眼睛，努力用说服他说服自己的语气告诉卡卡西：“我不喜欢你，从来都没有喜欢过你！”

 

怪只怪今晚的月亮过于皎洁，他们脸上的表情都被对方一览无遗。卡卡西满脸既像哭又像笑的样子走上前，擦去带土脸上的水痕，轻轻抱住他，“是吗？”

带土没有吭声。

卡卡西轻吻他的颈侧、脸颊，一遍遍问着“不喜欢我是吗？”

带土没有动。

直到吻上他的唇，双手游移抚摸他的身躯，带土都没有反抗。

直至卡卡西进入他，与他在水中交合，带土才想推开他，可一切都晚了……

 

人的嘴会说谎，眼睛却不会。当卡卡西看到带土留着泪满脸悲痛说着不喜欢他的时候，他已经得到了答案。

他不该逼迫带土的，为了听到带土的一句喜欢竟把他逼成这个样子。

就算带土真的不喜欢他又何妨？这个世界上还有比他旗木卡卡西更靠近他的人吗？

说句矫情的话，就算你欠了全世界，我却只欠你一人。所以他是最有资格对带土好的人。

 

两人不知何时回到了小木屋，交缠的在一起的身体难舍难分。

带土坐在卡卡西身上自己摆动腰上下起伏，嘴里不停的喊着“对不起”。

对卡卡西来说这真是难得见到的光景，这么多年，带土第一次这么主动，这么热烈。他不想听带土道歉，伸出手与他十指相握，嘴唇擦过他的耳廓，轻柔的如同羽毛，呢喃世间最动听的情话：

“带土，我爱你。”

 

几天后，各国的忍者们分分告别。

黑发黑眼的女孩眼里藏不住的失望看着六代目火影大人，但也依依不舍的走了。

在这样平淡无奇的日子里，一个小插曲就这样过去了。如同一阵风吹过湖面，吹起一圈涟漪，过后依然平静。

也可能改变了一些东西。

每当卡卡西在外面遇到带土时，依然眉眼笑笑打招呼，那人却微红着脸颊，垂下眼睛，细密长长的睫毛投下一片阴影，如同栖息的黑蝴蝶。

他们的日子还跟以前差不多，只是带土建了一个更大一点的房子，卡卡西塞进去的东西也没再扔掉。有时他们会坐在河边一起钓鱼，在屋前的火堆烧烤。

有时带土会扔进几把栗子，还有地瓜。卡卡西问地瓜是不是偷的，带土瞪他一眼。他领着六代目火影大人进到林子里，那里有一小块开发的田地，不大，但种满了各种各样的东西。

他不吃饭死不了，但有个人不吃饭会饿死。抱着这样的心态，带土偷偷开了这片土地。

 

“带土，种些红豆吧。”

 

“你要吃吗？”

 

“不，给你做红豆糕。”

 

“……好。”

 

 

end

 


End file.
